Lazos Fraternales
by Kathleen Kurayami
Summary: El doctor Gero y el doctor Myu quieren vengarse de Vegeta y quien será la víctima esta vez: la pequeña hija de Vegeta: Bra, una historia diferente de la saga de Super C17
1. Prólogo

Hola, este es mi segundo fic que publico, y primero de mi personaje favorito Bra, la idea ya rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero no había tenido tiempo para plasmar la idea y pues espero que les guste.

Y un agradecimiento en especial a mi onee-san Aura por ayudarme a pensar/elegir el título de este fic.

**Disclaimer: **Todo Dragon Ball pertenece al gran maestro Akira Toriyama-san, el fic es de mi autoría.

**Notas:** Según mis cálculos al principio de Dragon Ball GT, Bra tiene 9 años (nació en el año 780 del dragón), Pan tiene 10 (nació en el 779), Goten tiene 22 (nació en el 767) y Trunks 23 (nació en el 766), y ya en la saga de Super C17 (año 790) todos tienen un año más, por lo tanto mi historia comienza cuando Bra tiene 10 años.

En Latinoamérica a los androides de les conoce como A17 o como androide 17 o número 17 pero me parece que en realidad su nombre es androide C17, si estoy en un error corríjanme.

Y como ya habrán adivinado por lo menos esta saga la he modificado de acuerdo a mi historia, así que es diferente a la saga que vimos en TV, pero algunas partes como cuando Gokú entra al Infierno se quedan igual.

Los lugares los pondré con negritas, los flashbacks (estos irán indicados con flash back y fin del flashback) y pensamientos en cursivas.

**Prólogo**

**En el Infierno**

Se encontraban el Doctor Gero y el Doctor Myu brindando por haber acabado su máxima creación el nuevo C17, al fin podrían vengarse de los saiyajines, y en especial de su príncipe y de Gokú, aquellos que los habían hecho sufrir en vida y en muerte también.

Tenían un plan muy especial que haría que sufrieran el máximo de los dolores en especial el príncipe de los saiyajines .

**En las montañas Paoz**

Bra, Bulma, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Chi chi y Gokú comían placidamente en la casa de los Son, mientras esperaban la llegada de Trunks que ya estaba muy retrasado.

-Mamá ¿y mi hermano Goten?- preguntó el hijo mayor de los Son.

-Ya sabes en la Capital en una cita, ojala no se meta en problemas porque esas chicas de la Capital siempre lo meten en problemas-respondió la madre.

**Camino a las montañas Paoz**

Trunks iba en la limusina de la Corporación Capsula.

-Cielos ya se nos hizo un poco tarde, serías tan amable de darte prisa- pidió el joven de cabellos lilas al chofer.

Hasta que una sombra los hizo frenar, era C17, les lanzó un ataque, sin darle tiempo a Trunks de contraatacar, en lugar de eso saco al chofer para dejarlo en un lugar a salvo, éste último se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era su atacante.

C17 procedió a atacar a Trunks sin piedad, sin dejar que se defendiera, después de dejarlo herido, le dijo una advertencia sobre la apertura del Infierno y como los enemigos aparecerían de nuevo al salir de ahí y que Gokú tendría que ir al Infierno si quería parar todo eso.

Trunks con todos sus esfuerzos se levantó, estaba medianamente cerca de la casa de los Son, al llegar al lugar se desmayó en los brazos de Pan, todos se preocuparon al verlo en ese estado, y Bra se asustó mucho al ver a su hermano en ese estado, ni siquiera después de los entrenamientos obligatorios que le imponía Vegeta a él terminaba en ese estado.

Al despertar les contó acerca del altercado que tuvo con C17 después de que lo atosigaran con preguntas los presentes, para cuando termino de contarles en las noticias ya aparecían los ataques de los enemigos pasados, fue hasta entonces que Gokú decidió hacer una pequeña visita al Inframundo.

Trunks se quedó recostado en la cama aún no se recuperaba del todo de la golpiza que le propinó el androide, Bra estaba haciéndole compañía.

-¿Quieres un vaso con agua hermanito?-inquirió la peliazul.

-Si, por favor ya me dio sed-

Bra se dirigió a la cocina, después de servir el agua en el vaso, sintió una presencia atrás de ella, una sombra negra alta, justo cuando iba a voltear la sombra le tapo la boca y ella dejó caer el vaso que se rompió al chocar en el suelo, y la sombra se la llevó, nadie en la casa se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió al interior de la cocina.

Aquí finaliza el prólogo.

Espero que les haya gustado y recibir reviews.

Nos vemos ^^


	2. Capítulo 1: Bra desaparece

Gracias por los reviews!

Phazonwarrior05: pues he visto la serie desde que tenía como 3 o 4 años, de hecho me seguí quedando con la duda y revisando mis revistas encontré que en una venía la cronología oficial y las fechas están bien, por otro lado recuerda que Toei hizo lo que quiso en DBGT, por eso Bra parece mayor, pero en si es menor solo se llevan un año, y bueno para fines de que funcione mi historia creo que lo dejare así (me parece que es más fácil corromper y dañar a un niñ que a un(a) adolescente) y ¡muchas gracias por ser mi primer review!, espero que te siga gustando.

Mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura: Thanks for your comment, I'm glad that you like, I hope you continue reading and like you! (Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que lo continues leyendo y te guste).

**Capítulo 1: Bra desaparece**

**En la casa de los Son**

-Mamá- Trunks llamó a Bulma, su hermana ya había tardado demasiado para ir por un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó Bulma.

-¿A dónde se metió Bra? Tiene una hora que fue por un vaso para mí a la cocina y no ha regresado-

-Debería de estar aquí contigo-dijo extrañada Bulma- Pan está se fue a derrotar a los enemigos y tu hermana no fue, ni siquiera sabe como pelear.

Fue hasta entonces que Trunks se percató que no sentía el ki de su hermana en la casa, se concentró para encontrarlo sin resultados.

-Mamá, no encuentro el ki de Bra, no está aquí ni en ninguna parte-dijo alarmado.

-¿¡Qué? Eso no es posible, si no la encontramos tu padre nos matará-respondió Bulma.

Madre e hijo salieron corriendo a la cocina, obviamente Trunks le ganó a llegar a su madre, al entrar solo encontró el vaso roto en el suelo, Bulma fue a la sala donde Videl y Chi chi se encontraban viendo la situación de la ciudad por tv.

-Chicas de pura casualidad ¿no han visto a mi hija por aquí?-.

-¿No estaba cuidando a Trunks?-preguntó Chi chi.

-No señora Bulma y no se fue con Pan-respondió Videl.

-Si lo estaba pero Trunks le pidió un poco de agua hace una hora aproximadamente y … pues nadie sabe donde se metió-.

-Y su ki no lo percibo, ella no pudo ir a pelear, solo sabe volar y sentir el ki fuera de eso no creo que haya ido a pelear-dijo Trunks.

Los cuatro la buscaron por toda la casa y sus alrededores, sin éxito, se estaban preocupando, Bra no era la clase de niñas que se iba sin avisar, cada vez se estaba tornando más y más extraño ni siquiera encontraron una nota.

-¿Y si se fue a buscar a mi papá? Será mejor que vaya con él a ver si la ha visto-propuso el joven Brief.

-Si, es buena idea, pero si tu padre deduce que tu hermana ha desaparecido, las cosas podrían ponerse feas-

-Lo sé pero también se dará cuenta por su ki, y se enojará más, así lo más seguro es que nos ayude a buscarla o sepa dónde está-

Trunks llegó con Vegeta cuando terminaba con Nappa, se sentía nervioso al ver que su hermana no se encontraba con su padre.

-¿Que quieres mocoso?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Papá de pura casualidad ¿no has visto a Bra?-

-No, se supone que se iría con tu madre a casa del inútil de Kakarotto-

-Es que no está ahí-respondió el hijo del príncipe

-¿¡Cómo que no está ahí?¿Cuando se dieron cuenta?-

-No tiene mucho, la buscamos, pero busque su ki y no se encuentra en ningún lado, y papá tú sabes que ella no sabe esconderlo-

Esto hizo que Vegeta se preocupara, se concentró para buscar el ki de su princesita sin éxito, el corazón del príncipe se aterró ante la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su pequeña hija.

-Y ¿ya buscaron en la casa?-

-Mamá le hablo pero no está ahí tampoco-

-Espera, ¿en qué momento ya no la encontraron?-

-Pues yo fui atacado por C17 antes de llegar a casa del señor Gokú- admitió ante su padre avergonzado- cuando llegué me desmaye y al despertar fue cuando el señor Gokú partió hacia el Infierno, después de eso ella me iba a traer un vaso pero después de una hora no apareció y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta-

Al terminar de escucharlo Vegeta comenzó a volar seguido de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

-Acaso eres idiota o que lo más seguro es que alguno de estos monstruos haya ido por ella y la tenga cautiva, es una presa fácil para ellos-

Trunks comprendió que su padre estaba aterrada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermana, sabía que con un simple ataque podrían hasta matarla.

_Si una presa fácil, si se topa con Freezer esto terminará mal_ pensó Vegeta.

Espero que les esté gustando.

¿Reviews? Nos vemos ^^.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Secuestrada?

Gracias por los reviews.

Phazonwarrior05: si pobre, pero mientras haré sufrir un poco a Vegeta (vale tal vez me gane un lugar en el Infierno patrocinado por él).

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Thank you very much for your comment and sorry for answer in English but I'm not speak French (in fact I needed a translator to understood your comment XD).

**Capítulo 2: ¿Secuestrada?**

**En algún lugar en las montañas, una pequeña fortaleza subterránea**

Bra se despertaba en una habitación vacía y semioscura, lo último que recordaba era que había ido por agua para su hermano en la casa de Gokú, luego que alguien le tapó la boca y la noqueo con un golpe en la nuca.

Intento elevar un poco su ki para ver si lograba llamar la atención de su padre y fuera a rescatarla, después de un rato se dio cuenta que no funcionaba, entonces se concentró para sentir algún ki cercano, sentía uno muy fuerte y desconocido y eso la aterro.

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó en voz alta, caminando hacia la puerta, intento abrirla pero le fue imposible.

Se estaba desesperando, quería irse a casa, pero fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la habían secuestrado, si eran humanos tal vez podría vencerlos pero si estaba relacionado con el enorme agujero que apareció en el cielo pues se encontraría en graves problemas si fuera ese caso, busco su celular, pero no lo encontró, o se lo habían quitado cuando la llevaron a ese lugar, estaba completamente incomunicada.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, Bra sintió miedo ante la sorpresa de saber quien entraba, Super C17 entró, Bra que no se había enterado de la fusión de los dos C17, sin embargo se aterró al recordar el estado en el que llegó su hermano por la golpiza propinada por el androide.

-Jaja miren a quien tenemos aquí a la pequeña del estúpido de Vegeta-dijo con sorna C17 acercándose intimidatoriamente a Bra.

-¡Aléjate, o sino mi papá vendrá a hacerte cachitos pedazo de hojalata, cuando sepa que tú me tienes secuestrada!-gritó al androide.

-Jajajajaja tú padre nunca te va a encontrar-respondió acercándose hasta que la tomó del cabello alzándole la cara-Todos en el Infierno tenemos un gran plan para vengarnos de imbécil de Vegeta e investigando un poco descubrimos la mejor forma para llevar a cabo nuestro plan-

Bra intentaba zafarse sin éxito, sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente si quiera para enfrentarse ante el androide, éste la dejó caer sin ningún cuidado, acto seguido Bra corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta, sin ningún esfuerzo C17 la alcanzó y la tomó del cuello.

-Cuidado con lo que haces mocosa, podría costarte la vida, será mejor que seas una niña buena y hagas lo que te digamos- dijo C17 aventándola contra la pared.

Al estrellarse contra la pared, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza quedando de nuevo inconsciente. C17 salió de la habitación. Éste llegó hasta donde alguien más lo esperaba.

-¿Te quiso retar la mona?-preguntó la voz.

-Sí, pero no es fuerte, y de nuevo está inconsciente en la habitación-

-En cuanto despierte ejecuta la siguiente parte del plan-.

Aquí termina el capítulo 2.

Nos vemos ^^.


	4. Capítulo 3: Inocencia perdida

Gracias de nuevo por los reviews.

Phazonwarrior05: ahhhhhh noooo soy mala, entonces ya tengo mi lugar asegurado en el infierno.

Mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura: No problem I understand English and Spanish ^^ (no hay problema entiendo ingles y español ^^).

**Disclaimer:** Todo Dragon Ball pertenece a Toriyama-san, la historia es mía.

**Nota:** para fines prácticos en este fic me referiré a Super C17 como C17.

**Capítulo 3: Inocencia perdida**

Vegeta se sentía angustiado, entre él y Trunks ya la habían buscado en todos los lugares que ella podría estar, habían ya recorrido todos los centros comerciales de la ciudad, hasta Vegeta había ido a buscarla a su bosque especial, cuando estuvo ahí recordó la primera vez que la llevó.

_Flashback_

_Bra tenía 4 años, después del torneo de artes marciales, ella se veía muy enojada._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Vegeta._

_-Es que estoy emocionada de que eres muy fuerte papi, pero estoy enojada contigo porque no me entrenas como a Trunks, ¡yo también quiero ser fuerte!-._

_-Jaja, tu eres una princesita, y eres fuerte por naturaleza y no te entreno, porque eres muy frágil, y aquí está papá para protegerte-_

_-Hmmp pero mínimo enséñame a volar papi-_

_-Claro, pero será otro día-respondió el príncipe mientras pensaba que su hija era muy persistente._

_La tomó en sus brazos para llevarla volando hasta un bosque con un hermoso lago, cuando la niña vio el bosque comenzó a correr hasta meter los pies al lago._

_-Papi este será nuestro lugar especial ¿verdad?-_

_-Si, ni Trunks ni tu madre sabrán de él, y después aquí te enseñare a volar-_

_Fin del Flashback_

**En la fortaleza**

Bra se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a C17 sentado.

-Vaya hasta que al fin te despiertas niña-dijo burlonamente levantándose.

La tomó del brazo y la levanto de un jalón, tenía en la cara un gesto entre burlón y malicioso que hizo que a Bra se le erizara la piel.

-Y ahora es momento de la siguiente fase de la venganza-dijo sonriente el androide.

La puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella intentaba alejarlo y comenzó a darle patadas, pero evidentemente el androide es más fuerte que ella, Bra comenzó gritar desesperada, ya sabía que era lo que le iba a pasar y se estaba aterrando porque sabía que no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

C17 la acostó en el piso contra su voluntad, ella seguía gritando con la esperanza de que alguien la ayudara, él metió su mano bajo su playera y comenzó a apretar los pequeños pechos de la semi saiyajin, después comenzó a pasar su mano por los muslos de ella. De un tirón le quito la ropa, Bra suplicaba que se detuviera, estaba aterrada y muerta de miedo.

_No, no debo permitirlo, pero es más fuerte que yo todo lo que haga para defenderme, papi ven rápido a ayudarme y detén a este monstruo_ pensaba la peliazul.

Minutos después Bra se encontraba tirada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, afligida por lo que acababa de vivir, se sentía sucia y ultrajada, comenzaba a pensar que su papá o su hermano nunca vendrían a salvarla, y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir otro ataque como el que había vivido unos minutos atrás.

-Ja, sé que lo disfrutaste _zorra_, no te preocupes después de unas cuantas veces comenzará a gustarte, eres una buena puta, vamos deja de llorar-ordenó C17, al ver que no dejaba de llorar la tomó por los hombros-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE LLORIQUEAR!-gritó mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada y se iba, al llegar a la puerta se volteo para decirle-Después regresaré para disfrutarte de nuevo.

Bra se fue a una esquina, se sentó tomando sus rodillas para continuar llorando, estaba prisionera en aquella fortaleza, sin la posibilidad de revelarse sin sufrir las consecuencias, completamente aislada de las personas que tanto quería y le iban a seguir infligiendo castigos por algo que ella no hizo y tan solo para lograr que su padre perdiese los estribos, para pagar las culpas y ser el instrumento con el que se vengarían de cosas que ella nunca hizo.

**En al Corporación Capsula**

Vegeta sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una gran congoja, su princesa estaba pasando por horrores y él no podía encontrarla, se sentía tan impotente.

-¡Maldición!-dijo mientras soltaba un fuerte golpe a su cámara de gravedad.

Aquí finaliza el capítulo 2.

Espero que les esté gustando y recibir reviews.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	5. Capítulo 4: Torturas

Gracias por los reviews y los ánimos.

Phazonwarrior05: si me voy al Infierno ya no escribiría (no creo que ahí tengan conexión a internet, y gracias por los ánimos.

Zairadbz: me alegra que te guste, he leído creo que 5 fics tuyos y me encantaron, gracias por tu review, y bueno no lo puse tan explícito para no herir la sensibilidad de los lectores (vamoos di la verdad no querías herir tu propia sensibilidad, sabes que puedes poner cosas más crueles) oh cállate, lo siento mi lado malo se entrometió en el comentario, vale a tu petición seré algo más explícita, digamos que C17 ya siente cierta atracción por Bra, y pues me parece que no será correspondida (es que tengo ya en mente también la secuela), me alegra que te gustara.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Thanks for your comment! (¡Gracias por tu comentario!).

**Disclaimer:** Akira Toriyama-san es el dueño de Dragon Ball yo solo soy una mortal.

**Nota: **Bueno busque los niveles de ki para más o menos poder ubicar las fuerzas pero fue complicado porque al buscarlos encontré muchos datos completamente distintos, entonces tome los que creí convenientes.

Pan: 2 500 000 unidades.

Goten: 8 750 000 unidades.

Trunks: 10 500 000 unidades.

Vegeta: 680 000 000 unidades .

Bra: 1 000 unidades (este dato no lo encontre, pero fue mi estimación dado a que no tiene muchas habilidades).

Gokú (como niño): 750 000 000 unidades.

Gokpu niño como Super Saiyajin 2: 952 000 000 000 unidades.

Super C17: 17 600 000 000 000 unidades.

**Capítulo 4: Torturas**

**En la fortaleza**

Bra pensaba que las cosas no podrían empeorar, también se sentía culpable de no haberle pedido a su papá que la entrenase después de lo que paso con Baby fue muy fácil que él la poseyera. Siempre creyó que todos la protegerían y ella había gastado todo ese tiempo en ir de compras o convencer a su papá que la llevara. Si tan solo hubiera entrenado unas cuantas veces podría haberse defendido, pero no.

No podía dejar de llorar, en su mente solo pasaban las imágenes de cómo C17 había abusado de ella, sentía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada, no tenía ni la más mínima idea si eran días u horas.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, C17 entró y atrás de él se podía ver una cola como de lagarto que entraba despacio (si esta cola es del dueño de la voz misteriosa del capítulo pasado), era Freezer con su clásica mirada despiadada.

_¿Ese será Freezer del que tanto me ha contado mi papá?, se ve muy feo,_ se dijo para su adentros Bra.

-Así que tú eres la hija del traidor de Vegeta, ¿verdad?-cuestiono Freezer a la pequeña.

-¡Mi papá no es ningún traidor! Yo sé quien eres, maldito lagarto, mi papá te enviará de vuelta al Infierno que es a donde perteneces-contesto retadoramente Bra.

-Ja ja no creo que sea capaz, ni siquiera creo que le importes, sino por qué no está aquí, eres insignificante para él, y seré yo quien te lleve al Infierno, nunca olvidarás lo que vivirás lo de ayer no fue nada, pequeña idiota-

_¿Algo peor? No creo que pueda haber algo peor que lo que ya me han hecho, esperen dijo ¿ayer? Ósea que ya llevó más de un día aquí, papá ¿por qué no has venido a rescatarme?._

C17 la levantó para llevarla a otra habitación, donde junto con Freezer le aplicaron una serie de torturas, no les importaba cuanto gritara ella o sufriera, nunca sería suficiente para Freezer, él tenía una sed obsesiva de sangre y venganza por lo que Vegeta le hizo pasar.

Ningún humano podría soportar lo que Bra estaba a continuación por vivir, la metieron en una habitación un poco iluminada al principio, no se veía que algo estuviese ahí, se adentro un poco temerosa ante lo que pudiera haber ahí, de repente vio algo que temía desde pequeña una horrible araña, retrocedió al verla, después vio que no solo había una con ella sino muchas corrió para alejarse, estaba entrando en un estado de terror, no soportaba las arañas, y estas comenzaban a avanzar hacia ella, enseguida escucho unos pequeños chillidos pertenecientes a ratas, que igualmente avanzaban hacia ella, de pronto se topó con la pared, volteaba insistentemente para encontrar una salida pero estaba completamente aislada, intento pisar a las arañas pero el terror ya la había invadido no reaccionaba, al sentir la primer araña subir por su pierna lo único que logró hacer fue gritar, todo esto duro treinta minutos.

Ambos monstruos entraron a su habitación, C17 la tomo en sus brazos ignorando los gritos y golpes que la niña le daba, ni siquiera los sentía, la dejo en otra habitación donde después de tirarla la jalo de los brazos y se los ato quedando así colgada.

-Maldito pedazo de hojalata más te vale que me dejes, mi papá te vencerá-dijo retadoramente Bra.

-Jaja, no creas que he olvidado mi promesa niñata, pero antes hay que domesticarte un poco-contesto mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de la peliazul.

Tuvo que soportar los insultos que le gritaron, la golpearon sin piedad, le aplicaron electroshocks, su cuerpo ya estaba muy maltratado y sus brazos lastimados por la posición y el esfuerzo, cuando la vieron tan asustada los dos villanos rieron y para humillarla aún más le aventaron agua fría mientras se burlaban de ella, su cuerpo comenzaba a no soportarlo así que se desmayo suplicando morir pronto.

Al despertar sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y no tenía fuerzas para moverse, algunas heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar, otras no, su estómago le reclamaba comida, llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer, los insultos y humillaciones retumbaban en su cabeza a cada momento, no podía dejar de llorar, deseaba estar de vuelta en su casa con su familia, también temía que su familia no se hubiera dado cuenta de su desaparición, si eso pasaba ella podría darse por muerta.

**En la Corporación Capsula**

-Mocoso, ¿quién me dijiste que te atacó?-

-Fue el androide 17 papá, ya te había dicho-respondió Trunks mientras veía con extrañeza a su papá al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso.

-Teníamos la respuesta desde el principio, él fue quien se llevó a tu hermana, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de …-no se atrevió a terminar la frase le aterraba que algo malo le pudiese pasar a su princesa tanto que prefería no pensar en eso.

Sin embargo la angustia de su corazón aumentaba a cada segundo, sentía como si su hija sufriera, esto lo estaba matando mentalmente tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera muy tarde.

_Bra ¿dónde estás?, responde,_ la llamaba mentalmente con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta, pero no recibió nada.

Ahora la misión era encontrar a C17 y obligarlo a confesar donde tenía escondida a Bra, ya no soportaba la situación era una tortura monstruosa la que pasaba, la impotencia de no haber podido proteger a una de las criaturas que más amaba.

Fin del capítulo 4.

¿Reviews?

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	6. Capítulo 5: Miedo

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben cuanto me alegra recibirlos y ahora me hacen sentir bien cuando estuve a punto de reprobar el nivel de inglés (si en vez de estudiar me puse a escribir XD) pero lo pase y con buena calificación.

Phazonwarrior05: jeje las bromas a veces salen esporádicas, no Cell no participará en eso, a él lo dejé en otro lugar, pero pronto las cosas mejorarán para ella y respecto a la secuela se situara 10 años después (y será mejor que ya no dé más spoilers).

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: I'm happy because my fic likes you ^^ (Estoy feliz porque mi fic te gusta).

**Capítulo 5: Miedo**

Bra estaba arrinconada, habían logrado destrozar su psicología, se había vuelto temerosa, desconfiada, ya no sería la misma niña que era, se intentaba refugiar en su mente pero no había ningún lugar, solo rogaba por morir, se abrazaba a si misma intentando consolarse, sus brazos le dolían mucho, sentía que no podía moverlos mucho sin dañarse más.

Freezer, entró a la habitación, mientras la semi saiyajin no se inmuto ante la presencia realmente no estaba conciente de quien había entrado.

-Vaya zorra, sigues siendo apetecible después de la sesión que te dimos, nt nt nt ahora pasaras a ser mía para siempre- externo el lagarto.

-Mejor mátame, sé que eso te gustará, sabes que la mejor venganza sería que me mataras-contesto Bra intentando hacer enojar a Freezer.

-No, la mejor venganza es esta, si te matamos, lo superará pero si te torturamos él se sentirá culpable de por vida, por no poder proteger a su familia, y que fue un precio muy alto el que tuvo que pagar por su traición, si me hubiera obedecido no tendrías tú que sufrir esto-

Freezer aprovecho que estaba arrinconada para mantenerla ahí, sabía que no se podría defenderse por su lamentable estado, podría aprovecharse de ella, y así sería una más de sus putas, no dudaba que era hermosa casi igual que su amado Zarbon.

_Mmm ¿y si mató a Vegeta y a ella la vuelvo mi esclava, tiene potencial para ser una gran guerrera, ¿tanto se ha ablandado Vegeta que ni siquiera le ha enseñado lo básico,_ pensaba para sí mismo Freezer.

-Puedo ofrecerte una oportunidad, pasarás a ser una de mis guerreros, y harás todo lo que te digo a cambio de que ya no se te torture-ofreció maliciosamente Freezer.

-Antes muerta que servirte, infeliz, mi papá te va a derrotar, hará que pagues por todo lo que me has hecho-intento zafarse del aprisionamiento de su secuestrador.

-Has hecho tu decisión, te creía más inteligente pero tienes el mismo cerebro minúsculo de todos los saiyajin-contestó mientras la tomaba de las muñecas.

Bra gritó de dolor, sus brazos estaban muy heridos, la aventó contra el piso, le dio una fuerte bofetada, se puso encima de ella, con una mano la tomó de la cara y la posicionó de forma en la que ella pudiese verlo directamente a la cara, con la otra mano iba paseandola por las piernas de Bra, después por la cintura, hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales estrujo sin cuidado causando que la niña gritara de dolor de nuevo.

-Tú te lo buscaste zorra, no aceptaste mi ofrecimiento y debes de pagar las consecuencias-

Fue bajando la mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la pequeña, la cual exploró sin ninguna delicadeza, luego de un rato decidió que era momento de completar lo que había comenzado.

Después de abusar de Bra, la dejo inconsciente y tirada en el piso y salió para encontrarse con C17.

-Iré a ver como continúan las cosas en el Infierno con Cell, tú ve a encargarte de los estúpidos saiyajines que están aquí en la Tierra-

Después de asegurase de haber dejado muy bien encerrada a Bra, ambos partieron hacia sus destinos, pero C17 deseaba jugar un poco más con sus presas, no quería acabar con ellos tan rápido, comenzaba a desear también a la pequeña, así que solo haría una pequeña aparición en la ciudad para después regresar y aprovechar que Freezer no estaba para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, la comenzaba a desear con locura, y también tenía que comenzar a planear como deshacerse de Freezer que empezaba a ser un estorbo para él.

C17 comenzaba a tener un plan propio, después de jugar algunas cuantas veces con los saiyajines, los mataría, luego buscaría la oportunidad de matar a Freezer y así Bra le pertenecería, ella tendría que aprender con el tiempo a amarlo y entender que él sería su único dueño, no sabía cuando comenzó a desearla tanto, pero la conseguiría de alguna forma y sin importar si ella quisiera o no. Y nadie iba a ser capaz de alejarla de él, sabía que no se había enamorado de ella pero se había comenzado a obsecionar con ella porque sabía que le pertenecía a final de cuentas él había sido el primer hombre en la corta vida de ella y eso le daba muchos derechos sobre la pequeña.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	7. Capítulo 6: Rescatada

Goodbyemylover: Gracias por el comment, la edad de Bra es 10 años, y claro intento subir un capítulo diario, también me alegra que te esté gustando.

Phazonwarrior05: tenía que ponerles un poco más de esencia maligna ¿no crees?, en cuanto a la tierra pues se supone que sería igual que en el capítulo, ósea los guerreros derrotando a los villanos anteriores y bueno ya aquí está un capítulo bonito XD.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Yes, I update as fast as I can. (si, yo actualizo lo más rápido que puedo).

**Nota:** En la parte que sucede en el Infierno pasa igual que en el anime.

El Final shine es la versión mejorada de Final flash.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece al señor Akira Toriyama, y la historia es mi invención.

**Capítulo 6: Rescatada**

**En la capital**

C17 comenzaba a destruir edificios y matar humanos a diestra y siniestra buscando que los saiyajines se presentaran ante él para darles una paliza y poder regresar para hacer realidad sus más perversos sueños.

Mientras tanto Vegeta y Trunks llevaban unas cuantas horas buscándolo, en cuanto sintieron su ki, fueron inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba, Vegeta tenía ganas de acabar con la sabandija que había secuestrado a su pequeña princesa, no sin antes hacerlo confesar donde la tenía, sin embargo Trunks lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces mocoso? Que no ves que tenemos que terminar con él-

-Espera papá, siente su ki, es muy poderoso, si nos enfrentamos a él, podría ganarnos y así no sabremos donde tiene a mi hermana, mira mejor escondemos nuestro ki y lo seguimos sin que se dé cuenta, así podremos rescatarla-propuso Trunks.

Vegeta volteo a ver a su hijo, era un buen plan, estaba tan cegado del dolor y la ira que no lo pudo pensar era algo que tenía sus riesgos pero les daría más oportunidad de regresar a Bra a casa, seguramente la pequeña estaba extrañándolos y llorando porque aún no iban a salvarla.

Ocultaron su ki, después de un largo rato al ver que no aparecían C17 se aburrió, decidió que era momento de regresar y continuar con su jueguito, padre e hijo, comenzaron a seguirlo manteniendo su distancia para evitar que fuesen descubiertos y escondiéndose cuando creían necesario, al ver que el androide se había detenido por las montañas decidieron aguardar un poco detrás de una montaña cercana a la fortaleza.

**En el Infierno**

Gokú mientras tanto les daba una paliza a Cell y Freezer para que después entre Pïccoro y Dende lo sacaran del infierno.

**Fortaleza**

Al llegar a la fortaleza C17 se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie a sus alrededores y también que no se encontrara Freezer ahí, entró, y fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Bra, sin darse cuenta que era seguido.

**Afuera de la fortaleza**

Vegeta comenzó a acercarse al ver que C17 entraba, Trunks iba atrás de él, pero el príncipe lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que tú te quedes aquí afuera-

-Pero papá yo también quiero rescatar a Bra-contesto el chico de cabellos lilas.

-Obedece, necesito que te quedes afuera, atacare a ese maldito pedazo de chatarra para sacar a tu hermana, después tú la tendrás que proteger en lo que yo termino con ese insecto, ¿entendiste?-ordenó el saiyajin a su hijo.

Vegeta se adentro a la fortaleza, donde se dio cuenta que ya podía sentir el ki de su pequeña aunque muy débil.

_Princesita que te han hecho, tu ki es muy débil, pero ese infeliz me las pagará, _pensó Vegeta.

Trunks se desesperaba y sentía como su impotencia crecía a medida que los minutos pasaban, realmente quería entrar, pero sabía que si desobedecía a su padre obtendría un castigo de un mes de entrenamientos forzados.

**Adentro de la fortaleza**

La pobre niña ya no soportaba el dolor, todo lo que había vivido, sus brazos seguían heridos, su mente la torturaba con escenas de lo que había vivido en tan pocos días, seguía teniendo hambre y sus ojos le ardían por llevar horas llorando, tenía frío pero aunque quisiera taparse no tenía con que, habían roto toda su ropa y lo único que tenía para taparse era la ropa interior, intentaba consolarse mentalmente sola pero no funcionaba.

C17 entró, Bra intento escabullirse con las pocas energías que le quedaban, pero el androide la atrapo.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas zorrita? Te prometí que regresaría por más y te lo cumplí- dijo el androide besándole el cuello y comenzando a tocarle la cintura y las piernas, haciendo que Bra gritara- tú eres mía nada más, pronto te acostumbrarás y dejarás de ser tan rebelde, entiendelo únicamente mía y de nadie más nunca, tendrás que recordarlo siempre-.

Vegeta había llegado a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija atrapada, al escuchar los gritos, entró de inmediato, al ver lo que estaba haciendo C17 su rabia creció convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin 2, lanzó un Final shine para separarlos, al recibir el impacto del ataque C17 salió volando de la fortaleza por el impulso pero absorbiendo la energía del ataque, Vegeta aprovecho para ir por su hija.

-Ya princesita, papá está aquí, ya vino a rescatarte, voy a acabar con ese maldito- le dijo mientras le ponía su chaleco para cubrirla y la cargaba para llegar hasta Trunks.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo lanzándole a C17 alguno que otro ataque para mantenerlo alejado en lo que llegaba con Trunks, al llegar con éste, se la entregó.

-Cuida de ella, yo tengo que pelear-le ordenó el príncipe a su hijo, que se quedó estupefacto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana menor.

-Espera papá, ¿acaso el androide la …-no se atrevió a terminar la frase, Vegeta únicamente asintió.

Vegeta fue a hacerle frente a C17, mientras Trunks abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana, se sentía culpable, él la tenía que haber cuidado, lo que le hicieron era imperdonable, al sentir que su hermanita seguía temblando se quitó la chamarra para taparla un poco más y que entrara en calor, enseguida se escondió en las montañas para que no resultaran heridos por la pelea, se estaba preocupando también porque ella comenzaba a tener fiebre.

_¿Por qué a ella? Nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, es solo una niña, maldito enfermo, se aprovecho de alguien incapaz de defenderse, _pensaba Trunks mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Bra, papá y el señor Gokú vencerán a ese maldito, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien- le decía a la niña intentando consolarla.

Mientras tanto Gokú ya había regresado a la Tierra y había dado cuenta que durante 15 segundo C17 no tenía defensa, a la vez que Vegeta lanzaba varios Final Flash y Galick Hō al androide, al ver que era momento en que la defensa estaba baja Gokú aprovecho para acabarlo con un Dragon ken justo en el corazón del androide.

Después de acabar con el androide, Vegeta, Trunks junto con Bra llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta al ver que su hija tenía heridas le dio una semilla del ermitaño, él sabía que eso solo curaría las heridas de los brazos y algunos cortes y moretones, pero no curaría ni el alma ni la mente de su princesa.

Sentía una gran ira por no haber sido capaz de proteger a una de las que más amaba, ahora como familia tenían que ayudar a Bra a superar todos sus traumas, al contarle a Bulma lo que había visto (y obvio después de ver las condiciones en la que la regresaron) ella comenzó a sentir culpa también por no haber cuidado mejor a su hija, y ambos padres lloraron juntos.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Como podrán darse cuenta aquí no fue C18 quien ayudó a derrotar a C17 sino que fue Vegeta.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	8. Capítulo 7: Pesadillas

Gracias por los reviews, hacen que me sienta muy feliz.

Phazonwarrior05: La paz en cuanto a los enemigos, pues parecerá que durará algún tiempo, pero en cuanto a los traumas de Bra no creo que dure nadita, y sí es el comienzo, en la secuela se verá algo muy interesante.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Thanks for you comment!

Goodbyemylover: Me alegra que te gustara, y si dentro de pocos días ya estará la secuela.

**Capítulo 7: Pesadillas**

**En la Corporación Capsula**

Bra se despertó en su cama, quería creer que lo que le había pasado había sido un sueño, pero no, sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de un sueño, se sentía tan sucia y tenía tanto asco, se levanto y fue directamente al baño de su habitación, se metió a la bañera de baño con todo y ropa y comenzó a bañarse para quitarse esa sensación, al poco tiempo Bulma entró con algo de comida, se alarmó al no verla en la cama, pero después de oír el agua que caía en el baño, decidió esperarla para hablar con ella, pasados diez minutos decidió entrar.

Se preocupo mucho al entrar al baño y ver a su hija tallándose con la esponja frenéticamente, tanto que su piel ya estaba demasiado roja y con la ropa puesta, corrió a quitarla la esponja, comenzaron una pequeña pero agitada pelea, la madre intentando quitarle la esponja y la hija intentando impedirlo.

-Bra, dámela te estás haciendo daño, mira ya como te has dejado la piel-

-No déjame-

Comenzaron a alzar tanto la voz que atrajeron la atención de un Vegeta y un Trunks preocupados.

-Mujer ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?-

-Nada, Vegeta, es que Bra no quiere darme la esponja, mira ya como tiene la piel, se está lastimando, aparte se metió con ropa-explico Bulma.

-Déjenme todos, me siento sucia, tengo que quitarme esta sensación-

Vegeta sintió un dolor horrible, sabía que no le estaba reclamando nada, pero el estado mental de su hija era totalmente desequilibrado, le arrebato la esponja a Bra, y la saco de la bañera.

-Mujer dame una toalla-le pidió a Bulma, mientras que Bra se retorcía intentando que su papá la dejara y gritaba y Trunks observaba estupefacto sin saber que hacer.

-Será mejor que mejor que me la des para quitarle esa ropa húmeda y ponerle una seca, y que nos dejen a solas, podré manejarla yo sola-dijo Bulma ante la mirada de incredulidad de su esposo-no creo que ella quiera que ustedes la vean-continuo mientras les daba una mirada de advertencia.

**Afuera de la habitación**

-No te sientas culpable-le dijo Vegeta a su hijo, haciendo que éste le dirigiera una mirada de incredulidad, su padre nunca le había hablado así- en todo caso quien ha tenido la culpa soy yo, fui incapaz de protegerla-

-No papá, yo tuve la culpa, debí de haberme dado cuenta enseguida, sin embargo ahorita ya no importa quien es el culpable sino que tenemos que ayudar a mi hermana a superar esto-

Bulma salió de la habitación, los dos estaban expectantes para recibir noticias.

-Logré hacer que comiera, pero me dice que no quiere ir al psicólogo, que no le servirá, es igual de orgullosa que su papá, pero tampoco podemos forzarla, tendremos que ayudarla nosotros mismos de alguna forma- dijo Bulma a la vez que los dos hombres asintieron- Hijo creo que deberías de entrar a hablar con ella, también te necesita-pidió pero Vegeta no parecía muy contento con que su hija pidiera hablar con su hermano en vez de con él-No te enceles Vegeta, la niña quiere hablarle lo de lo que pasó a su hermano, pero tiene miedo de que sobrereacciones y siente vergüenza, ni siquiera me quiso contar a mi, pero cuando terminen de hablar, le podremos preguntar a Trunks, creo que también por eso quería hablar con él, para que nos cuente-

-Tal vez tengas razón, mujer-respondió Vegeta, cada vez se sentía más el peor padre del mundo.

-No se preocupen, les contaré lo que me diga-dijo Trunks intentando consolar a su papá después de ver la cara que puso y entró rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Querías verme hermanita?-preguntó Trunks al entrar para romper la tensión que se sentía dentro de la habitación.

-Si, cierra la puerta, no quiero que mi papá escuche, sino perderá los estribos seguramente, y ambos sabemos lo que podría pasar-pidió la chica que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama, acto seguido Trunks cerró la puerta.

-Supongo que quieres saber que ocurrió en ese lugar, digo después de como me encontraron y la escena de hace rato-dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Solo si tú quieres contarmelo, sino no es necesario que hablemos de esto si no quieres-

-Tengo que hablarlo con alguien, pero si le cuento a papá seguramente sobrereaccionará, si le digo a mamá sufriría, y no quiero ir con un psicólogo, no lo necesito ni siquiera me creería-

-Te escucho, no te preocupes no te juzgaré-contestó el chico de cabellos lilas sentandosé a un lado de su hermana pero guardando distancia.

-Cuando fui por el agua, sentí una prescencia atrás de mi, después un golpe en la cabeza, luego me desperté en ese lugar, no había nadie, 17 entro y discutimos y luego me noqueo, y cuando volví en si, me comenzó a besar y ... a ... tocar y y y de... después me ...-no pudo continuar rompió a llorar, mientras Trunks sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía.

-¿Él abuso de ti?-inquirió a su hermana y ésta asintió.

-No fue lo único ni solo él-ante esta confesión Trunks levanto la mirada algo incrédulo-también fue el maldito lagarto-.

_¿Qué? Se topó con Freezer, pero él no estaba ahí cuando la rescatamos,_pensó Trunks.

-También me torturaron, me insultaron me humillaron, me tuvieron horas colgada-continuó con su relato la peliazul con la mirada pérdida-me dieron descargas eléctricas y durante horas me metieron a un cuarto lleno de ratas y arañas, no sabes lo horrible que era sentir como caminan por tu cuerpo, su piel contra la tuya, sus dientes intentando morderte, como como ...-se rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Trunks vio que su hermana ya no era capaz de continuar el relato, pero había comprendido todo, abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, ahora conocía el estado mental de su hermanita, también se sintió orgulloso de ella por el hecho de haber soportado todo eso, se sentía tan enojado de que se hubieran aprovechado de un ser tan inocente e infantil, aún era una niña como para sufrir todo eso.

-¿Puedo comentarles a mis papás lo que pasó?, ellos te quieren ayudar, pero solo si tú lo permites, papá la está pasando fatal con todo esto-

Bra lo pensó por unos momentos, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos lo sabrían así que o era ella quien se los decía o era Trunks, ella no iba a tener el valor para contarles, por lo que le dio permiso.

**Fuera de la habitación**

Trunks les contó lo sucedido a sus padres, que horrorizados escucharon todo lo que vivió su hija menor.

- ... Y eso fue todo lo que me pudo decir también me parece que por eso ahora le va a tener fobia a las arañas y a las ratas, pero necesita mucho de nuestro apoyo, tuvo que madurar tanto en tan poco tiempo-

-¡Malditos ahora mismo iré al infierno y haré que se arrepientan!-gritó Vegeta mientras se convertía en super saiyajin.

-Vegeta calmate, así solo vas a asustar a la niña, ya no puedes solucionar nada, Trunks tiene razón ahora necesita de nuestro apoyo, no de un papá psicopáta-amonesto Bulma a su esposo.

Esa misma noche en la cocina, nadie de la familia se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, Bra solo había tomado una taza de té, al terminar iba a ponerla en el fregadero cuando vio algo, del miedo dejó caer la taza y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Qué pasa Bra?-preguntó perturbado Vegeta, temía que fuese C17 o Freezer que hubiesen regresado por ella.

-Ahí, viene por mí, alejala de mí-dijo casi en un susurro mientras retrocedía temblorosamente.

Vegeta la abrazo mientras buscaba el objeto de temor que resulto ser una araña, la niña se aferró a su padre y oculto la cara llorando, Vegeta prácticamente la arrancó de su lado para darsela a Trunks y a Bulma en lo que iba a aplastar la araña.

-Ya no pasa nada, papá acabo con ella, ya no vendrá nunca por ti, calma-dijo tomando a su hija de nuevo y abrazandola fuertemente, él sabía lo que causaban las torturas de Freezer, se sentía devastado, de alguna forma tendría que hacer sanar las heridas causadas aunque pareciera imposible, tenía que encontrar la forma.

Los días siguientes fueron muy dícifiles para la familia Briefs, durante las noches Bra tenía pesadillas que le impedían dormir, todo el tiempo estaba triste, se daba baños exhaustivos, y tenía alucinaciones.

Aquí termina el capítulo 7.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	9. Capítulo 8: Desición

Phazonwarrior05: Si suena lógico que haya quedado muy traumada, digo todos sabemos lo cruel que puede llegar a ser Freezer al momento de torturar y el siguiente capítulo es el final de esta primer parte.

Fantor2000: Gracias por tu comment, si el final será feliz, bueno aparentemente porque pronto habrá secuela, creo que al fic que te refieres o es de Zairadbz o de Superbrave, si no sé yo también sentí que hubo una falla cuando entre C18 y Gokú lo derrotaron.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Don't worry all going to be right for her.

**Disclaimer: **sigo siendo mortal y Dragon Ball sigue perteneciendo a Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 8: Decisión**

Vegeta se había pasado horas en pensar como podría hacer que su hija dejara de estar deprimida, hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor manera que era llevándola de compras, así fue como por primera vez Vegeta acompaño de compras a Bra voluntariamente.

Vegeta se sentía mejor al ver que su princesa sonreía al regresar de las compras, pero si había notado una pequeña diferencia en las compras que habían realizado, ya no era la ropa de moda que tanto le gustada sino ropa un poco más cubierta, sin embargo prefirió no hacer preguntas.

-Y ¿qué te parece si cuando lleguemos a casa les doy un desfile de modas papi?-pregunto zalameramente Bra, y Vegeta únicamente asintió, hacía días que no la había visto tan contenta-por cierto papá ...-

-Mande princesa-

-¿Podrías entrenarme?-preguntó tímidamente, Vegeta volteo a mirarla incrédulo nunca había pasado por su cabeza que le fuese a pedir eso.

-¿Por qué tan interesada ahora?-inquirió el príncipe.

-Pues ... es únicamente para aprender a defenderme-

-De acuerdo-aceptó Vegeta a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una minúscula sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

Al llegar a la Corporación Capsula, en la sala su familia la esperaba para ver su "pequeño" desfile de modas, mientras en su habitación Bra se ponía el primer vestido, se observaba en el espejo, el vestido no alcanzaba a cubrir una cicatriz de su espalda así que la intento cubrir con su cabello, bajo la vista a sus pies y observaba el moreton que le había quedado en el pie izquierdo.

_Esto no puede seguir así, papá la está pasando fatal aunque no quiera demostrarlo, tengo que seguir adelante, mínimo frente a mis papás, no soporto verlos sufrir así por mi culpa, de acuerdo tendré que hacer que todo esté bien cuando esté con ellos, no hacerle caso a las alucinaciones, ni pesadillas, me parece que así poco a poco podría superarlo, _pensó la peliazul.

Al poco tiempo bajo para empezar su desfile, intentando ocultar en todo momento cicatrices y moretones, sin embargo Vegeta alcanzó a ver algunos de estos, y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió de nuevo.

Esa misma noche después de cenar Bra salió al patio y subió al viejo columpio que tenían, ¡cuánto le encantaba subirse en ese columpio es como si el mundo se detuviera!, sentía como si sus temores se fueran y que volvía a ser una niña pequeña, se sentía libre cuando el aire jugaba con su cabello.

-Te sigue gustando subirte al columpio ¿verdad?-preguntó Trunks que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Ah si, se siente muy bien-Trunks comenzó a empujarla para impulsar el columpio justo como cuando ella era pequeña- sabes he decidido algo importante-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo ... tengo que superarlo, sé que será difícil y tal vez nunca lo logré, pero no me gusta ver en ese estado a papá y a mamá, así que aunque me sienta mal ante ellos me comportaré como si nunca hubiese pasado nada-.

Trunks asintió, y siguió empujando el columpio mientras pensaba en lo valiente que era su hermana.

**Esa misma noche, en la habitación de Bra**

_"Bra se encontraba dormida en su cama, hasta que sintió que era observada desde la oscuridad, abrió los ojos no veía a nadie, se incorporó y de pronto sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, sujetándola fuertemente._

_-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, he venido por ti, ¿recuerdas que me perteneces-dijo una voz que pronto reconoció era C17, éste quito la mano con la que cubría la boca de ella y la tomó de la cintura fuertemente y le lamía el cuello._

_-No es posible, mi papá y el señor Gokú te derrotaron, tú ya no existes-respondió con voz temblorosa-solo eres producto de mi imaginación-intentaba zafarse._

_-Eso lo crees, pero sabes que siempre estaré en las sombras esperándote-comenzó a reírse antes de ponerse encima de ella._

_Bra comenzó a gritar desperadamente, esperaba que sus gritos alertaran a su familia y fueran a ver que le pasaba._

_-De nada te servirá gritar, los asesine a todos, fue tan fácil, no tienes a nadie que te proteja-_

_El androide comenzó a acariciarle la cara interior de los muslos, ella se revolvía haciendo que le costara trabajo quitarle la pijama, él le dio un par de bofetadas para tranquilizarla, pero la dejó confundida y desorientada, cosa que aprovecho para desnudarla, y acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de la semisaiyajin"._

Bra se despertó abruptamente ahogando su llanto, no quería despertar a nadie, reviso que realmente no hubiese algún intruso en su recámara, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, al comprobar que estaba sola, secó sus lágrimas, y salió silenciosamente por la ventana, temía que si salía por la puerta la escucharan.

Voló a la ventana de a lado de la suya, aún la luz estaba prendida, vio a su hermano frente a la computadora, pero no estaba exactamente trabajando en ella sino que veía una foto, se acerco un poco más y vio que la foto era de ... su mejor amiga Pan, sonrió y por un momento vaciló en tocar la ventana o regresar a su habitación pero sabía que no podría dormir así que se decidió por toca la ventana.

Trunks, volteó extrañado hacia donde pertenecía el ruido, pero fue rápidamente a abrir, se sorprendió al ver que era su hermana.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?¿No sabes que existen las puertas? ¿Y es la 1 de la madrugada tú no deberías de estar dormida?-

-Jaja, si sé que existen, pero no quería despertar a nadie por eso no la use, y tú también deberías de estar dormido en vez de estar viendo fotos de Pan-respondió Bra entrando a la habitación, a la vez que Trunks se sonrojaba.

-Yo soy mayor que tú y que te importa si veo fotos o no-

-Que seas mayor no significa que seas maduro, ¿te gusta Pan verdad?-preguntó inquiridoramente la princesa.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-contesto el príncipe poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

-Claro que lo es, se trata de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano, obviamente me importa, así que responde mi pregunta-ordenó Bra.

-Mmm, bueno me has confiado tus secretos así que supongo que tiene que ser recíproco, si, no sé cuando comenzó pero si-

-A ella también le gustas, varias veces la heriste cuando fueron al espacio, le gustas desde que tenía como 5 o 6 años, pero creo que aún es muy pequeña para salir contigo, no creo que nadie, excepto yo esté de acuerdo, deberías de esperar a que sea mayor, si no quieres que Gohan te mate-dijo Bra mientras ponía la misma cara que cuando hacía travesuras.

-Creo que tienes razón, espera ¿desde cuando te volviste mi consejera amorosa?-

-Desde hace cinco minutos-

Trunks miró asombrado a su hermana, nunca habían tenido una plática referente al amor, es más ni siquiera sabía si alguien le gustaba a ella.

-Y ¿qué me dices tú?¿te gusta alguien o tienes novio? si lo tienes mejor no se lo presentes a papá acabaría con él-bromeó Trunks, pero enseguida se calló al ver que Bra se había puesto demasiado colorada.

-No, no hay nadie, y lo más seguro es que nunca lo habrá, sé que no todos los hombres son malos, pero aún así temo que me vuelvan a hacer daño-

Trunks vio como los ojos de la princesa, era una herida muy profunda y tal vez incurable la que le habían hecho en el corazon y el alma, no quería hacerla sentir mal, así que optó por cambiar el tema.

-¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho papá, que le pediste que te entrenara?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Si, tengo que aprender a defenderme, no puedo depender siempre de los demás, jaja, seré una guerrera tan fuerte como mi papá-contestó, y Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era igual de orgullosa que su padre.

-Ahora que me acuerdo no respondiste mi pregunta de que hacías aquí-recordó Trunks.

-Ah ... eso ... tuve una pesadilla, pero tú sabes por lo que que me propuse no puedo ir a decirle a mis papás se angustiarían mucho, y papá aunque no lo demuestre está sufriendo mucho a causa de todo esto, él no sabe que yo sé que se hecha la culpa de lo que me pasó-

-¿De qué trato tu pesadilla?-preguntó Trunks con una enorme seriedad que solo usaba cuando estaba en la oficina.

-Que ese maldito pedazo de hojalata aparecía en mi recámara, y me dijo que venía por mí y y y que los había asesinado ...-comenzó a llorar, acto seguido Trunks la abrazó- y me empezó a toquetear y y después me desperté y ya no podía dormir-

Trunks hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener su ira, por culpa de ese androide la infancia de su pequeña hermana había sido destruida, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y nunca volvería a ser la niña de antes, cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba intentando reconfortarla.

-Trunks ...-susurró Bra.

-¿Si?-

-¿Me leerías un cuento? Como cuando era pequeña y te dejaban cuidandome y tenía pesadillas, ¿lo recuerdas?, así hacías que me durmiera-pidió la pequeña poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-Por su puesto, vamos a tu recámara y te leo el que quieras-

Ambos hermanos se colaron de nuevo por la ventana a la habitación de la princesa, Bra se acomodó bajo las sábanas y Trunks tomó asiento en un sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama, le tomó la mano a su hermana y le leyó el cuento que había elegido.

Esto se repetía cada vez que Bra tenía pesadillas, era lo único que lograba hacer que volviera a dormirse sin tener que preocupar a sus padres, también hacía que Trunks se sintiera útil para poder ayudar a su hermana a sobrellevar todos sus traumas.

Fin del capítulo 8.

Y el próximo es el final y pronto vendrá la secuela.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


	10. Final

Fantor2000: si algo bonito tenía que pasar ¿no? y más bien creo que ya me gane mi lugar en el Infierno patrocinado por el príncipe de los saiyajines =S.

Phazonwarrior05: aún no se acaba porque tendrá secuela (¿eso qué?), y gracias por los ánimos.

Realmente me sorprendió que les gustara mi fic, al principio dudaba en escribirlo, después que ya llevaba como 2 capítulos escritos dude en comenzar a publicarlo y no pensé que fuese a pasar de un review, así que muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan el fic. Y aquí les dejó el final de la primera parte.

**Nota:** Omitiré la saga de los dragones porque para mi historia pasa igual que en el anime, y Bra no pelearía ahí pues porque apenas está comenzando a entrenar así que no sería de mucha ayuda realmente.

**Final**

Llegó el momento en el que Trunks, Gokú y Pan tuvieron que regresar al espacio a buscar las esferas del dragón, este evento causaba angustia a Trunks porque sabía que tendría que dejar a su hermana y él era su soporte en los momentos en que sus traumas volvían y la invadían, Bra tendría que aprender a sobrellevarlo sola, o tal vez podría dejar a alguien de mucha confianza porque aún era pronto para abandonarla y tal vez podría hacerse daño ella misma. Tampoco podía llevarsela al espacio definitivamente Vegeta lo mataría al pensar en los peligros con los que se podían encontrar, aunque no perdía nada al preguntar, el resultado: un mes de castigo con entrenamiento obligatorio por las tardes impartido por el príncipe aparte de un regaño de 2 horas de su madre.

La única solución era dejarsela encargada a alguien, pero ese alguien tenía que ser tanto de confianza de Trunks y de ella, alguien con quien no se sintiera incómoda, obviamente no podía ser Pan porque ella también iría, la única persona en la que confiaba fuera de su familia era su mejor amigo, Goten.

Eso significaba que tendría que hablar con él antes de partir hacia el espacio, sabía que tal vez no le agradaría mucho a su amigo tener que cuidar a una niña en vez de poder salir con Pares, pero creía que después de explicarle la situación lo comprendería.

-Goten, antes de irme tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, a solas-pidió el hijo del príncipe a su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a la recámara de Trunks, se sentía nervioso, nadie fuera de la familia sabía realmente lo que había ocurrido, la única versión que sabían los demás era que Freezer y C17 la habían secuestrado, y ni siquiera el mismo Trunks sabía si su hermana le había dicho la verdad a Pan.

-¿Qué pasó Trunks? me interrumpiste de un mensaje muy importante con Pares-

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, muy importante-

El joven Son lo miró fijamente, en toda su vida nunca había visto a Trunks comportarse de esa forma.

-Necesito que en mi ausencia cuides a Bra, me refiero a que pases algo de tiempo con ella, si lo necesita que le leas algún cuento, cosas así-continuó el joven Brief.

-¿No es un poco mayor para que le leas cuentos?-preguntó completamente extrañado Goten.

-Si ... pero verás, necesito que seas muy discreto con lo que te contaré a continuación, es un secreto-Trunks miraba directamente a los ojos a su amigo y éste asintií-Necesito que me des tu palabra de saiyajin que no se lo contarás a nadie-

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo, te doy mi palabra que se lo contaré a nadie-contesto Goten mientras alzaba la palma de la mano en señal de que guardaría el secreto.

-Bien, como todos supieron, Bra fue secuestrada por C17 y Freezer, cuando estuvo ahí, ese par la torturaron, le hicieron cosas horribles e inimaginables, por eso ahora le teme a las arañas y a las ratas, entre otras cosas, pero no solo hicieron eso, sino también ... abusaron de ella-confesó Trunks.

-¿Abusaron de tu hermana? ¿En qué sentido?-preguntó inocentemente Goten.

Trunks miró a su amigo sin saber que pensar si era o muy estúpido o su cerebro no funcionaba.

-Serás, pues la obligaron a tener relaciones sexuales- contesto Trunks molesto y con algo de ira-Por eso necesita que cuando no puede dormir que le lea un cuento, pero aparte de eso no le gusta angustiar a mis papás, entonces cuando alucina o tiene pesadillas, viene conmigo, pero tú sabes que yo tengo que ir al espacio a recuperar las esferas del dragón, por eso necesito que cuides de ella-

-¿Por qué le pides algo así a ese insecto? ¿No me crees capaz de mantener a flote a tu hermana?- inquirió Vegeta entrando a la habitación, él sabía todo lo que sus hijos hacían, aunque nunca se los dijo, y estaba profundamente agradecido con Trunks por ayudar a su princesa, pero se le hacía una completa estúpidez que le pidiera ayuda al hijo de su enemigo.

-No, no, no es eso papá, pero lo que pasa es que ...-

-Pretextos absurdos, no quiero a un guerrero de clase tan baja como él en mi casa a diario-interrumpió el príncipe.

-Papá es por el bien de mi hermana, su mentalidad no está bien, y ella no quiere preocuparlos, no te va a decir cuando tenga alguna pesadilla recuerda que su carácter es muy parecido al tuyo, si fuera por mí no iría, pero soy el único que puede ser útil tanto para pelear como para reparar la nave si se llega a averiar-súplico Trunks.

Vegeta lo pensó durante unos instantes, su hijo tenía razón, pero eso no dejaba que él se sintiera inútil al ver que no podía ayudar completamente a su princesita-Está bien, pero si intentas hacerle algo puedes considerarte muerto-amenazó.

Los días siguieron pasando, Bra continuaba entrenado con Vegeta (obviamente los entrenamientos eran menos pesados que los que tuvo con su hijo, ya que no quería lastimar a su hija), Goten cumplía su promesa para desdicha y celos de Vegeta que seguía sin parecerle la idea.

**En la habitación de Bra**

_"Se encontraba enmedio de una vieja habitación, de la nada comenzaron a salir miles de ratas y arañas, Bra corrió a la puerta, la abrió, no reconocía esa casa, era una casa muy vieja, siguió corriendo para huir de los animales, llamaba a gritos a su papá, a su hermano y a Goten pero ellos no aparecía, salió de la casa, continuó corriendo para adentrarse al bosque._

_Iba volteando mientras corría para ver si no era seguida por los animales, se iba adentrando en la oscuridad. De pronto chocó con alguien, volteó esperanzada, su mirada se transformó en una de miedo, había chocado con el objeto de sus pesadillas, éste la tomó de los brazos fuertemente._

_-¿Sigues sin entender que te espero y vigilo desde las sombras? Me necesitas ¿verdad? por eso viniste directamente hacia lo más oscuro de este bosque enmedio de la nada, me extrañas, al final has comprendido que eres solo mía-"_

Bra se despertó justo en ese momento, la voz de él de nuevo diciendole que la espera y vigila desde las sombras u oscuridad, ¿qué significaba ese mensaje?, odiaba tener aquellas pesadillas, ocacionaban que no pudiese dormir, salió de su habitación, sus papás aún no habían regresado de una cena de la Corporación, Goten se había quedado a cuidarla, pero ¿dondé demonios se había metido?, bajo a la sala y ahí lo encontró completamente dormido, con el celular en la mano, seguramente había estado hablando con Pares, timidamente Bra se acercó y lo despertó.

-¿Qué pasó Bra, tus papás ya regresaron?-preguntó medio dormido Goten.

-No, pero ... tuve una pesadilla no puedo dormir, ¿podrías ...?-

-Si claro, vamos para continuar con el mismo de la vez pasada, sino te encuentran dormida me matará tu papá-

Goten leyó hasta que la princesa se quedó dormida, por un rato decidió contemplarla, siempre la había visto como su hermanita, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que estaba cambiando, se veía como un pequeño angelito así dormida tan tranquilamente, sentía algo muy extraño en su interior ¿acaso se estaba enamorando?, Vegeta lo mataría y Trunks le ayudaría, sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto, de todos modos, tal vez Bra nunca lo amaría, tal vez no quedría que algún hombre la abrazara siquiera. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba mirando en su celular la foto que se tomaron unos días antes, miles de pensamientos pasanban por su mente, los problemas que podrían tener, la edad de ella. Sabía que tendría que alejarse de ella, pero hizo todo los contrario se volvieron muy cercanos.

Los meses transcurrieron con relativa calma, Bra había hecho muchos progresos en sus entrenamientos, llegó el día en que Gokú, Trunks y Pan regresaron del espacio con las esferas, al convocar a Shenlong apareció otro dragón, y fue cuando tuvieron que luchar contra los dragones, Bra no pudo pelear contra ellos porque su nivel de pelea aún era muy bajo, después de derrotar a Yi Xing Long, Gokú partió con las esferas.

_8 años después desde la pelea contra los dragones_

Desde hacia unos meses Bra había comenzado a sentir algo por Goten, ella creía que tal vez nunca le haría caso por la diferencia de edad.

Tampoco había dejado de tener pesadillas, eran menos frecuentes y seguí sin comprender la frase que siempre repetía el androide.

Una tarde, en el patio de la Corporación Capsula, Goten y Bra estaban platicando, finalmente Goten se había decidido a declararle su amor por ella, después de terminar con Pares no había tenido ojos más que para la princesa.

-Bra, tengo algo importante que decirte-comentó el joven Son mientras tomaba de la mano a Bra- tú eres como una diosa, algo inalcanzable para mí, eres tan hermosa, y cada parte de ti es tan perfecta, me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi novia-

Bra se quedó estupefacta, no sabía que contestar, le gustaba si, pero su pasado no lo podía cambiar, aunque él lo sabía.

-¿Me aceptarías a pesar de lo que viví?¿Aunque aún tenga algunas marcas? ¿aunque ya no sea virgen?-preguntó al fin la princesa mirando a los ojos a Goten, temía saber las respuestas.

-Eso no me importa, dejáme enseñarte a amar, sé que tengo fama de rompecorazones, pero te aseguro que en los últimos años no he salido con nadie porque tú te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón, eres mi chica ideal, nunca te haré daño, nunca haremos nada que no quieras, te doy mi palabra de saiyajin-contestó Goten, miraba fijamente a Bra-entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si, tú también me gustas, si quiero, confió en ti- contestó, Goten se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- demonios y ahora ¿cómo le diremos a mi hermano? ¿y a mi papá?-

-Ay no me va a querer matar, no no bueno no importa moriré por amor-

_2 meses después_

Bra y Goten, se encontraban en la sala, aparentemente no había nadie en la casa, se besaban, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando alguien llegó y los vios.

-¿¡Qué significa esto? Como pudiste atreverte Goten, solo te faltaba ella en tu lista verdad-gritó Trunks mientras se convertía en supersaiyajin, iba a matar a Goten, le soltó un puñetazo.

-¡No Trunks detente! Goten y yo somos novios-dijo Bra poniendosé enfrente de su amado.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?-preguntó Trunks dejando el estado de supersaiyajin.

-Si, desde hace dos meses, nos gustamos mucho y él me respeta-

-¿Papá lo sabe?-

-Aún no tú eres el primero, aparte no tiene nada de malo tú eres novio de Pan, desde hace un año-

-Tengo que decirle unas cuantas palabras a Goten-dijo jalando a Goten de la playera para llevarlo a un lugar apartado de su hermana.

-Más te vale que no sea un juego, tú sabes su estado mental, y que nunca la obligues ni presiones, ambos sabemos que el sexo es fundamental para nosotros los hombres, ¿ya lo han hecho?-

-No, en serio Trunks le dí mi palabra de saiyajin que nunca harías nada que ella no quisiera, no píenso obligarla, sé lo que vivió, pero yo la amo y la respeto-

-Más te vale, porque sino no solo seré yo quien te mate sino mi padre también-

A la semana siguiente, Bra le comunicó la noticia a su madre, quien acepto la relación con felicidad, el problema fue cuando le dijeron a Vegeta, quien no lo tomó muy bien.

-¿¡Novios tú y el hijo del inútil de Kakarrotto? De ninguna manera, ven acá Goten te voy a matar, ¿cómo te ateves?-Vegeta estaba furioso, no quería que nadie se acercará a su princesita.

-Papá no le hagas daño, por favor, yo lo amo-pidió Bra con ojos llorosos, su papá si era capaz de matar a Goten.

Así que Vegeta tuvo que resignarse y aceptar la relación con tal de ver a su hija ser feliz, obviamente le advirtió (amenazó) a Goten que si no la hacía feliz, lo mataría.

Los siguientes dos años pasaron con tranquilidad, cada pareja de novios (Bra y Goten, Trunks y Pan) era feliz, pero tal vez toda está tranquiliad no seguiría por mucho tiempo ¿o sí?

Aquí termina el capítulo final de esta primera parte.

Ahh lo siento la declaración de Goten intente hacerla como si fuera un poema, pero soy mala escribiendo poemas así que solo quedó como un pensamiento.

Si se preguntan porque empareje a Goten y a Bra es porque Pares me cae mal se me hace muy tonta y hueca, y no creo que Vegeta aceptara que Bra saliera con un humano, así que creo que con alguien que tenga algo de sangre saiyajin facilitaría la aceptación del príncipe.

Nos vemos =^.^=.


End file.
